The goal of the East Central University (ECU) Bridges to the Baccalaureate Degree proposal is to implement a program designed to encourage and motivate minority students from the east central and north western region of Oklahoma to consider careers in biomedical fields. To accomplish this end, a consortium will be formed including four state-supported, two-year schools (Eastern Oklahoma State College, Murray State College, Redlands Community College, and Seminole State College) and a four-year school (ECU). An academic enrichment program directed by Dr. Terry Cluck of ECU will provide students and faculty with information on current research topics in the biomedical field through a series of colloquia with invited guest speakers, workshops on biomedical techniques, and attending scientific meetings. A research and development and student training program component, conducted by Dr. Terry Cluck and Dr. Charles Biles both of East Central University, will further support the program goals. Six total faculty members and sixteen underrepresented minority students from consortium institutions will participate in this program. [unreadable] [unreadable]